


What if this is all the love we ever get

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: Lex Luthor blows up a LCorp lab full of radioactive material. The only being strong enough to get close to the mess and fix it it's the Girl Of Steel.The only problem? The place was also heavily stocked with Kryptonite.





	What if this is all the love we ever get

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Chernobyl (HBO) and I started wondering how Radiation, especially Kryptonite radiation, would affect Kara.  
(Also, this is isn't meant to offend anyone. I wish that all of the people that died in the disaster had the same happy ending this piece of fiction has, but sadly, that wasn't the case. They died saving countless lives, and it wasn't no sweet death either. I mean it when I say this isn't meant to disrespect their acts of bravery. They saved us all.)  
*Trigger warning for burns and blood.

It was during a hot summer night when disaster struck.

The breeze was warm, the sky was clear. The stars were shining around a bright moon, watching over a city that quietly slept, unaware of thieves, and robberies, and passionate crimes that only happened in the shadows.

It had been such a peaceful, common, uneventful night, that not even the Girl of Steel was prepared to handle the chaos recently unleashed.

Kara had been woken up by Alex's ringtone just a few seconds ago. Still half-asleep, the hero greeted her with a yawn. The director, on the other hand, didn't even say hi, and just dropped a trainwreck of incomprehensible words over the line.  
The blonde, as tired as she was, just allowed her to talk, and fret over whatever bad news she had yet to deliver. She was perfectly calm. That is, until she heard her say that she needed Supergirl's help. And no matter what, that little sentence always was the one that punched her awake.

Tossing the blankets aside, she shot up from the bed.

"Alex, calm down. I just woke up. Please explain to me again, what's going on?" She asked and checked the wristwatch she kept on the bedside table.

She then sighed, after looking at the hour. Of course it was three in the morning. Nothing good ever seemed to happen at three in the morning.

As her sister spoke, the reporter pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She noticed that Alex seemed way too energetic and adrenaline driven, almost out of breath. It was worrying. Profoundly so.

Sighing again, she aimlessly walked around the loft, still processing the information.

From what she could understand, there had been an explosion in one of the LCorp laboratories in the outskirts of the city. Firefighters had been called to the scene, but the mess was a lot bigger than they had anticipated, and they had to contact higher authorities -like the DEO- to clean it up.

"Is Lena there?" She asked with a hint fear, quickly changing into her suit.

"No, I called her like, five minutes ago? She was at her place, sleeping, like most people are at this ungodly hour of the night. But she told me she's coming to help us deal with this... Situation. Please fly here as fast as you can, Kar. I want to give you more details about what happened, but I'm afraid I can't do it by phone."

In mere seconds, the girl of steel hopped out of her window, jumping into the air and taking off into the distance. Soon, she was able to see the eerie light that rose from the burning laboratory shining in the horizon. Lowering down into the grass, covered with hurried government agents and exhausted firefighters, she took a deep breath and landed next to Alex.

"I'm here. Now can you give me the full scope?" She commented with a hint of sarcasm, before really taking in the disaster ahead of her.

A large building, as big as a industrial factory, was engulfed in flames. Windows were broken by the heat, debris laying like a rug over the ground around it. And above the blazing inferno, a strange, inexplicable glow. It wasn't exactly a beacon of light, more like a ominous cloud.

"Do you see that cyan line shining over the laboratory? That's radiation... that's ionised air."

Suddenly, Alex's mysterious and rushed demeanor on the phonecall was explained. So this is why she couldn't fully dwell into it over the line. If somehow, this information got leaked too soon, mass hysteria would take hold of the citizens of National City. And if a calm city was hard enough to control, she couldn't even phantom taking hold of a desperate one.

"Well... I'm guessing that's not good"

"No, it's not good at all." The director exhaled.

"What happened, exactly?" Kara turned towards her, frowning.

"There's a reason why this place was so away from civilization. LCorp was developing experimental studies on radioactivity in here. It was government funded, so nothing was illegal, don't worry." She clarified. "The problem is that, somehow, that bastard of Lex Luthor found out about it, and planted a bomb where the most dangerous items of the laboratory, like minerals, metals and machines were stocked, a place the workers called "the vault". All of these things seem to have melted together thanks to the heat of the explosion, and now are leaking pure deadly radiation into the air."

"That explains that mysterious glow." Kara mumbled, somewhat shocked by the turn of events.

"Luckily though, from what the firefighters reported, the walls and the ceiling of the vault haven't yet fully collapsed, which means most of it is dangerous power is being held back. The glow we are seeing right now is just the radiation that's leaking through the cracks in some damaged areas of the building."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means we aren't all dead. Yet."

The hero nodded in silence before carefully proceeding to ask.

"Shouldn't we evacuate the city then?"

"The president is evaluating that possibility right now."

"Possibility? Innocent people will die if we don't warn them!"

"I know, but frankly, what do you expect from a man who flew to Metropolis after finding out about this?" The red head said, expressing all her anger and frustration. "He doesn't care." She continued, locking eyes with the blonde. "And that's why we need to act alone."

"What do you have in mind?" Kara asked, as her sister made a 'follow me' sign with one of her hands.

Crossing the sea of busy, stressed out people, they walked inside a military tent, where a table with three large maps of the laboratory were being studied by non other than Brainiac.

"Supergirl." He acknowledged her presence with a tired smile.

"Hi Brainy." She replied warmly, before sneaking back into her full superhero seriousness. "So... What is my job here?"

"Basically" Alex pointed towards a small section of the first map, scribbled furiously with a red marker. "You have to seal the vault, so the radiation stops leaking into the air. Or at least, downgrade the quantity that's being leaked."

"Exactly. And once you do that, DEO agents are going to descend into the underground of the laboratory, to drown the pool." Brainy added.

"The pool?" Kara asked in confusion.

"In the lowest floor of the building, there is a system of pipes that supplied water across the facility. Most of that water served as a coolant for some of the machines that operated in there. The big problem is these pipes were severely damaged by the explosion, creating what is essentially a pool of water. And above that pool, is the vault we need you to seal." Alex explained, as a look of understanding settled in the hero's face. "The molten mess of radiative material in the vault is eventually going to burn through the cement and fall down into the water, that is, if we don't drain it in time."

"Let me guess. If that happens, the whole city blows up."

"More like half of the country." The director hammered the last nail in the coffin. "Water and extremely hot radioactive materials, they don't mix up together."

"Well..." The blonde leaned on the table and sighed. "Shit."

\---

After the firefighters were able to contain the flames in ground zero, it was time for Kara to do her job.

The instructions were rather simple. She had to dress up in a special hazmat suit - she thought it was unnecessary, but Alex had forced her to do it-, walk down the stairs, and make her way to the vault. She was supposed to use her freeze breath to cool the charred area down as much as she could, and then stick a device Brainy had designed onto one of the exterior walls of the vault. The device would create a permanent shield all around the place, essentially sealing it shut from everyone and everything. There was, on the other hand, one thing she was not supposed to do. She couldn't get near the entrance of the vault, much less walk inside it. The levels of radiation were too high, even for her alien self.

"After sticking the device to the wall, you turn around, and walk back to the stairs. A team of agents will be waiting for you. You'll undress, and then take a decontamination shower. After that, we'll ship you off to the med bay. You'll stay in a secluded room for at least a week, so we can keep a close watch on your vitals and see how your body will respond. Got it?"

"As much as I appreciate your concern Alex, I don't think it will be necessary..."  
"No. It is very necessary. You are going to do something so incredibly hard, that most humans would consider it a suicide mission."

"I'm not human."

"And I'm not taking any risks today."

It was clear in her voice that the director meant every word that she had said.

And deep down, Kara - even if trying to play the part of the nonchalant superhero-, was just as scared as she was.

"When you come back, I'm going down to the pool with two other agents so we can drain the water."

"Alex."

"It won't take long."

"It's too dangerous."

"That's why I have to go."

Both sisters looked at each other with a shadow of terror and understanding in their eyes. They knew they ran the risk too high. But it was their job, and it had to be done. They hugged each other as tight as they could, before exchanging pained smiles and walking their own way.

"If anything goes wrong, call me by the comms! Be careful!" The director shouted.

"I'll be back before you know it!"

\---

During the next fifteen minutes, the precarious military tent from where the operation was being supervised became filled with all sorts of people. Fire chiefs, politicians, military officials, professors, engineers, and most importantly, one very angry Lena Luthor.

"What do you mean Supergirl went to the vault alone?!"

"The door of the vault was blown off, but the walls and the roof managed to stay in place, even if cracked. The floor is severally damaged, but it's also holding up. Brainy here gave us a device that would seal off both the open doorway, said cracks, and the floor; secluding the perimeter, basically. But we needed someone who could take the device downstairs and turn it on. The levels of radiation were too high for a human to be exposed to them." Alex commented.

"So what, you sent her down there like a guinea pig, waiting to see if she can make it?"

"We had no other choice." J'onn answered, crossing both arms.

"OH, REALLY? You are telling me the DEO couldn't have sent a damn robot down there?! You are telling me you had to send a living person towards their death?! This is 2019! We have ALIENS living amongst us! We can travel through time, we can travel through dimensions, and you telling me THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY?!"

"Miss Luthor, If you could calm down..."

"Shut it." The CEO snapped, pointing her finger at the Martian.

Her demeanor was so sharp and cold, he back off almost immediately.

"Alex. A word."

As she turned on her heels and walked outside, the Director sighed, following along.

"Lena, I know you're angry at me and Kara..."

"That's not what I'm pissed off about, and it doesn't matter right now."

"Then what-"

"There was Kryptonite stored in the vault."

And just like that, the whole situation went sour.

"You have to convince Kara to drop out of this stupid plan and get the hell back here, otherwise she is going to die. And it won't be a pleasant death either. If she walks into that place, her skin will start to blister and burn and fall off, her organs will turn to bloody mush, she'll vomit, have convulsions and eventually, her entire DNA will be destroyed."

"Lena... She won't walk inside the vault. She has strict orders to stay out of it-"

"Fine, Alex! But even if she is exposed to a medium level of radiation, which is expected since she'll be walking a wall away from a molten monster of Kryptonite, Plutonium and Uranium, she will be at risk of poisoning! It doesn't matter if she walks inside or not! She can, and maybe will... die."

Silence hung heavy over both of them. Lena, in her desperation, crossed both arms, and proceeded to look at the ruined Laboratory in front of them, crying. Alex insisted on looking at the grass, both hands laying on her hip, as she thought of a way to quickly fix the incoming disaster. In her mind, there was none.

"I don't know what else to do." She admitted, utterly defeated. "Ten people have already died because of the explosion. A hundred and ten firefighters have been taken to the hospital because of radiation burns. And now there's Kryptonite on ground zero, which means not even the girl of steel can save us all. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I just don't."

"But I do." Lena answered with determination. "In the east wing of the lab, which thankfully didn't burn, LCorp was testing a prototype of a smaller and faster planetary rover. It was commissioned by the government to be used in future space exploration trips, but I guess they wouldn't mind if we use it to prevent a explosive disaster that would blow up half of the country. We can use that Rover to lower Brainy's device into the vault, Kara doesn't need to do it."

"That's a great idea, and the only one we have thus far that doesn't involve my sister dying, so we're going with it." Alex agreed without hesitation. "I'll go talk to the agents, meanwhile..." She took off the comms from her ears, lending them to the CEO. "You just press this tiny button and talk to her. She's probably getting dressed as we speak."

"What? I..."

"If someone can make her turn around and cancel this mission, that person is you. Now please call her right away. We are running out of time."

And just like that she left, whilst Lena's brain fried at the obligation of talking to Kara again.

Ever since she found out about her big secret, the space between them had grown cold and hostile. The reporter had tried, countless time, to reach her, to talk to her. But with her access to LCorp denied, and every message she had sent erased, there wasn't much for her to do. Their friendship had been broken in the most painful of ways, and even if she missed it dearly, the Luthor wasn't sure if they could fix it.

Still, she thought, this call wasn't at all about their friendship. It was about Supergirl potentially dying.

She knew they weren't in good terms. But she also knew that a world without Kara would be a world not worth living in.

And she wasn't the only one depending on the superhero to survive; a whole city did.

Closing her eyes, she pressed the button.

Soon, the sweet voice she hadn't heard in weeks echoed softly in her ears.

"Hey Alex. I just finished dressing up a few minutes ago. Me and the guys are making our way to the main stairs right now. I've gotta tell you, this place is completely burnt. I've used my breath to cool down the area, like you asked, but I had to stop and put on a mask. The air is so toxic in here you still can smell the heavy smoke through them. It's like a giant threw a barbacue and forgot to take out the car-sized burgers off the grill. Oh, and my mouth tastes weirdly like metal. Is that even normal?"

"Kara." The CEO's voice was serious, almost monotone. Even so, fear and regret seemed to seep through every syllabus. "You've got to get out of there right now."

"Lena?..." Her breath got caught in her throat. "What are you..."

"Alex is busy, she's handled me the comms. You've got to leave the laboratory now, there was Kryptonite stored inside the vault. If you step into the lower grounds, there's a good chance you'll either get poisoned, get acute radiation syndrome, or simply die."

"I..." She suddenly stopped talking, as she took in the new lot of information. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't leave. I've... I have to do this."

"No, Kara. You don't." Lena said angrily. "You don't have to do anything but to get the hell out of there. We're sending a high tech robot in your place. He was designed to work under high levels of radiation. You, even if an alien, aren't. You'll die."

"Then that's what I'll do." She spoke so gently, in such a lower pitch, that her words were barely picked up by the microphone. "I'm gazing through the floor on the direction of the vault right now. There's a lot of molten radioactive material in there, if I don't close that place up, if I don't seal every crack, pure death will continue to leak into the air. If that keeps happening, there's no way the DEO agents will be able to descend into the pool and drain it. They won't make it past that floor, the open vault won't allow it. And if they don't drain the pool in time, all of that waste is going to make it's way down, and will fall into the water, and we're all going to die anyway, not just me."

"Kara, we have time."

"No Lena, I'm afraid we don't." She answered, watering eyes wandering through her black as coal surroundings.

The DEO agents had already set themselves up near the stairs. One of them was carrying a firefighter hose and a bucket full of soap, probably to clean her up once she got out from the danger zone. Of course, she would be decontaminated again once she was in a place away from the laboratory, but for now, this would do. That is, if she came back from her little visit to hell.

"What do you mean by that, Kara? How do you know for certain that we don't have any more time?"

"The cemented floor that separates the vault from the pool is getting weaker with every passing second. The agents need to go down there right now to empty it up. They only can do that if I keep the main source of radiation locked inside those walls so they can access the lowest floor. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Can you-"

"Tell Alex that I love her." Tears fell from her eyes, as she took a few steps towards the stairwell of doom. "And know that, even if I lied to you about who I was, I promise that I never, not once, lied about trusting you. And please, please remember this if I don't come back." She took a deep breath, and raised her glove covered fingers up to the comms. "I loved you from the first time I saw you. And I still do now." Then, she turned the device off, threw it away and submerged herself in the terrifying darkness.

"Kara?"

Nothing.

"Kara, please talk to me. Kara! This is not funny! Do you think you can lie to me for years and leave without even giving me an explanation?! You know what?! FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US, TO YOUR SISTER, TO YOUR FAMILY!... YOUR COUNTRY NEEDS YOU!.." Lena screamed her lungs out, falling to her knees on the grass. "I need you!.. I need you."

'Screw the robot' she thought. She was going after Kara. Just being next to the burning laboratory had already decreased her life expectancy by half. She might as well die tonight. At least she would do it besides the woman she loved.  
And yes, it may have taken a long, almost stupid amount of time for her to realize that truth, but still, she did.

And she wasn't going to waste any more of her time being oblivious and conveniently blind to the longings of her heart.

Her clock was running backwards, she had to act fast.

So, dressing herself for the occasion, she made her way through the ruins of the building, determined to drag the blonde away from that charred mess.

\---

Downstairs, the hallways of the laboratory felt like the insides of a volcano. The heat was so intense, it had the Kryptonian sweating. If there was one thing that that unusual fact was pointing out, was how fucked up the situation was.  
She could feel the Kryptonite poisoning the air around her. Her lungs hurt, her legs were weak, and she felt a strange need to throw up. The pain though, was intense, but nothing she couldn't handle. It was the other symptoms what truly had her worried.

It wasn't until she reached the vault, that the realization that she had essentially given up her own life sinked in.

The cracks in the outside walls of the room where all the radioactive material was being kept were shining, neon green rays of light escaping through them.  
Just being near those rays made her skin burn as if hot lava was being poured on it. But grinding her teeth, she fought her pain, and settled her mind into what was really important: finishing her mission.

She raised her gloved right hand and stuck Brainy's device into the wall, pressing the small red button that rested on top of it. In seconds, a blue net started to spread like a force field around the destroyed and burnt hallway. It infiltrated the open cracks and went inside the vault, where the molten residue was. The net also seemed to cool down the air considerably, which served as a relief for her burning hot skin.

Now, she knew that her orders were to turn back around and not walk near the entrance of the vault, much less stand right in front of it, but she felt as though she needed to do it. She had to check that the whole place had been properly sealed off, she had to know that the device was working as well as it should. After all, her sister and a handful of DEO agents were going to descend to the pool to drain the water away. She couldn't let a rain of radioactive material get them by surprise. Which meant her job there wasn't finished yet.

Gathering all of the strength her body seemed to lack and then some more, the blonde made her way to the blown off doorway, now covered completely by the blue net.

Kara didn't want - nor could- lay a single foot inside the vault. But, as she approached the hostile area, the hero realized she could still take a look inside from her position in the hall, as the traslucent barrier seemed to be working fine at blocking whatever radiation rays were coming out of there.

And what she saw through that energy shield, she swore to never forget.  
A mountain of lava-like substance laid in the deep corners of the destroyed room, burning a bright green fire that shook and flickered like a star.

What struck her the most though, wasn't the dangerous aspect of it's presence, but the fairly similar resemblance it had to the core of Krypton, or at least, at what she managed to see of it as her planet exploded.

Suddenly, she felt like a kid again, trapped in her pod, looking through the glass at the terrifying face of a monster called destruction.

She swallowed hard, knowing that, had not the barrier been set between her and that thing, she for sure would have died. Gamma rays did nothing to her insides, but the rays of molten Kryptonite? It would have turned her organs to mush.  
The fear of said destiny was too much for her to handle. Just like all those years ago, she felt sick to the core.

"I've gotta go back." She whispered, stumbling through the hall, turning away from the vault.

Her body felt weak, her head was dizzy. From the radiation, the Kryptonite, or the deep down buried memories of her past, she did not know. Walking back to the stairs, she quickly felt her energy being sucked out of her. She had climbed almost half of it when her body shut down completely. She fell straight on her face, although she couldn't say if she had felt any pain at all. Her brain was so out of it, she barely registered the motion. For a good couple of minutes, she thought that this was it. This was how she died, passed out in the stairway of a ruined building.

Then, out of the blue, the hero felt a strong pair of hands pull her body up, and drag her to the ground floor.

What happened next was a blur. She scarcely remembered water falling down on top of her, her clothes being discarded, and a stretcher taking her out of the lab. It wasn't until she was inside a special DEO ambulance that she fully noticed she wasn't alone. Lena Luthor, a woman she had not seen in weeks, was sitting right beside her.

"What... Happened?" She asked, as her dry throat struggled to keep up with her words.

"You collapsed while making your way back to us. I pulled you out of the stairs just in time. Those damn cowards of your team were too afraid to touch you. Bastards." Lena whispered softly, almost with a hint of sadness. "You could have died, Kara."

"You shouldn't... Shouldn't have walked in... The radiation..."

"I had a suit on. It was a mechanical one, of my own design. I was testing it in that lab so I could give it to you as a gift. It was meant to be Kryptonite proof, that's why I had Kryptonite in the vault, if you're wondering. But I arrived at the scene too late, and you were already inside the building... I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you in time. It could have protect you... I could have protected you."

"Don't. Not your fault." She insisted. "A-Alex?"

"I believe she and her agents already drained the pool. The water supply of the lab has been shut, and the lower floor is dry, so there's no need to worry. The country's safe. Thanks to her, and thanks to you."

Kara nodded in silence. Her gaze slowly landed on her hand, which was being held by Lena.

She didn't know what shocked her the most, the affection that suddenly was being shown by the woman, or the fact that the skin on her arm was so severely damaged, she could see through the redness of her muscles straight into her bone.

The sight frightened her, to say the least. Her heart beat accelerated without a warning, and the paramedic besides her was quick to act. Lena tried to calm her down while he worked, to no use. Tears fell down her face in a never-ending stream.

She sharpened her sight, taking notes at how disgusting her own body looked at the moment. Each burn, blister or wound left her even more distraught than the last. Finally, she saw the paramedic have enough of her suffering, as he injected something in the pulsing green veins of her left arm, which seem to be in better conditions than the right one.

And at last, darkness fell over her.

-

Kara woke up a few hours later, burnt skin being fried by the sun lamps of the DEO.

She screamed and cried in pure agony, but she didn't have the energy to stand up from the bed. She could only roll and shake as Doctor Hamilton and her team tried to calm her down again. Eventually, to her eternal appreciation, her pain stopped being as severe.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, keeping a close watch on her IV.

"High." It was the best way to explain it.

Her vision was blurry, and every sound her ears picked up had a small echo following them. All around, reality felt foggy.

"I know after years of treating you that you don't like to be heavily medicated, Supergirl... But in this case, it was necessary." Hamilton said, exchanging understanding looks with the hero.

"Thanks Doc..." She tried to smile, but it came out as a exhausted grimace. "I don't think... I've ever been... in so much pain before..." She had to take in slow breaths while talking, because of how utterly bad she was feeling.

Yes, her agony was muted by how drugged she seemed to be at the moment, but it wasn't fully gone. It still was there, lurking in the shadows. She didn't know how long she would be able to upstand it.

"Kara, it's only you and me in this room right now, so we can talk quietly, with honesty, and face to face." Doctor Amelia crossed her arms, frowning. "Director Danvers and Miss Luthor were taking turns to be by your side ever since you arrived, but I had to make them leave once you woke up, and I think you know why."

"I scared them... Didn't I?"

"I won't lie, you did. But it's not your fault. You're in a unimaginable amount of pain. It's understandable."

"Why do I have... to be under this sunlamps, Doc? I know it's supposed to... Heal me... But I'm only feeling worse. Why?"

This seemed like a hard question to make, Kara realized. Because the woman looked away for a moment, and took a deep breath before replying:

"The gamma radiation, which we initially feared might have harmed you, didn't do it at all. In fact, you didn't even get contaminated by it, which is good both for you, and for us. You don't need to be excluded completely from human contact." She explained camly. "The problem, the real problem, was the exposure to Kryptonite that you endured. You were poisoned, like expected... But you didn't go into a coma. Because the Kryptonite was melted, it's effects over your biology changed, and something far worse happened this time. You are suffering with what seems to be acute radiation syndrome, but it's caused by the Kryptonite. That means that your case is new, and in a medical standpoint, unique. And I'm going to stick to what I said to you at the beginning of this conversation and I'll be honest. We don't know for sure how to treat you, or if the treatment is going to work at all..."

The information hit Kara like a ton of bricks. Of course she understood she was a medical novelty, she was an alien, exposed to an alien radioactive material. It wasn't a common, everyday situation. Yet, the fate of not having medicine and science by her side scared her. She wasn't ready at all to die.

"You are under the sunlamps because we hope that it will help your defenses grow, but then again, we aren't sure of that." Hamilton sighed. "We are aware that you are covered in burns, and we are treating you for that, but... We can't get rid of these sunlamps, not even if they delay the healing of your skin. What they are supposed to be doing is something far more important than protecting you from scarring."

"And what is that?"

"In short, making sure that your bone marrow isn't destroyed, and that your DNA isn't erased."

"Oh." Kara lowered her head, even more defeated.

It wasn't that she was surprised with the turn of events -she understood the effects of radiation- related sickness pretty well. She was just... Exhausted. All odds were against her, her body was failing her, and there was nothing modern technology could do.

She took a long, harsh look at herself. She was wrapped up like a mummy, but she could still see small portions of her bloody skin and muscles peaking between each bandage. She guessed the nurses had left those small spaces so her skin could absorb some of the light of the sunlamps, and maybe heal.  
It didn't shock her to know that her state wasn't at all good. And the worst part? She wasn't sure it was bound to improve any time soon.

"Do you..."

"...What?"

"Do you think... I'm going to die from this?"

Hamilton hesitated.

"I don't know. We are doing our best so you don't. But because your case is unique, there's no way for us to know if... If you'll survive."

"I'm doomed then."

"Maybe. But maybe not. Supergirl, you survived being hit with 16,000 mSv while walking through the hall that lead to the vault. That's roughly around 160.000 X-rays. Any human or alien in this galaxy would be dead. But against all odds, you survived."

"Gamma rays... They generally are too weak to hurt Kryptonians... The reason why Kryptonite does hurt us... it's because it's a part of the electromagnetic spectrum that...doesn't exist naturally on earth. The electromagnetic spectrum on Krypton was...larger. Although, if I'm not wrong... Kryptonite does fall under the category of ionizing radiation. Which means... It can still cause harm... To humans, as well as Kryptonians."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My dad was a scientist." The memory brought a smile to her face.

"So you know how Kryptonite radiation works?"

"I do." The hero's smile widened.

"Great. That's... good to know."

Hamilton said, relieved. "And if Kryptonite does harm humans, as you said it does, that clarifies why Lex Luthor had cancer. He was so obsessed with Kryptonite, he must have kept a piece under his pillow while he slept." The doctor let out a dry laugh.

"Long exposure to Kryptonite... Causes cancer... In humans."

"What about short exposure?"

"It isn't very harmful..." Kara explained. "For you, at least."

"I understand..." The doctor replied. "That bastard... He's gone too far this time. I mean, blowing up a city? Sure, it's his go-to plan. But blowing up a entire country? That's too much, even for him."

"He's a... Massive jerk."

"Agreed" Hamilton laughed. "And while on the subject of him, I believe your sister has great news to give you. He's been captured."

"Oh thank Rao." The blonde exhaled, closing her eyes in relief.

"Do you want me to call her so you can talk, now that you are medicated and well informed about your health situation?"

"Yes, please." Kara answered right away, giving the doctor a thankful smile before she disappeared behind the door.

Soon enough, a quick pace was heard near her bed. In a haze, she looked up again, and saw her sister running to her side.

"You're awake. Thank heavens you're awake." She kissed a part of her forehead that didn't seemed to be way too burnt, as a way to comfort her poor soul.

"Hi Alex." Kara smiled again, this time wider. She wouldn't lie, she felt relieved to see that she was fine after venturing down the burnt down laboratory to drain the pool.

"I would slap your arm if you didn't look like a burnt potsticker right now! Why didn't you listen to Lena?! Why did you go downstairs knowing there was Kryptonite in the vault?! You're dumb, you know that?!..." She rambled, but couldn't manage to properly express her anger. Instead, her words were tinted to something akin to sadness, maybe even regret.

"I couldn't let half a country die, could I?"

"Of course you couldn't. You're Kara." The red head said, eyes tearing up. "But please promise me, you'll never pull up some shit like this again."

"If I survive, I won't."

The director opened her mouth to deny her doubt, but it seemed not even her could find the strength to be positive at the moment.

Everything in regards to Kara was so uncertain, it felt wrong for them to hope everything was going to end up fine. It felt like hyping up to an inevitable disappointment.

"How are you?"

"Me?" The Director shrugged. "Completely stuffed with Iodine pills and potassium ferric hexacyanoferrare."

"English please." The Kryptonian joked, faking dumb.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. As protected against ionising radiation as one can be."

"And Lena?"

"Same as me, already medicated, washed and well rested. And of course, wanting to kill you as much as I do, if not more." She joked, to the reporter's amusement. "But, to be honest... She was scared shitless about losing you. In fact, from what she told me, she was the one that pulled you out from the stairs after you passed out. Granted, the vault had already been sealed, but the radiation inside the lab was still a threat. And she faced it head on, just to save you."

"She used... a suit she built for me." The hero smiled. "I guess even after.. we fought. She... still cared."

"I don't think she'll ever stop caring about your well-being, Kar."

"I was so unfair to her... I should have... I should have told her the truth."

"You can still do it, you know... Open your closet and show her your skeletons." Alex suggest, watching silent tears fall down her sister's face. "You can still apologize to her. And explain her everything in full detail."

"Do you think... she'll want to hear me? Do you'll think she... Can forgive me?"  
"If you had seen how desperate she was after getting you out of that building, you'd know she'd do anything for you."

"Then..."

Alex smiled with understanding.

"I'll bring her in."

\---  
Whilst Alex was away, Lena had spent her minutes carefully scribbling notes down on her cellphone.

She was having quite a hard time understanding how the mysterious green rock her brother loved actually worked.

If solid, it brought Kryptonians physical pain. If turned to gas, it poisoned them. And now, apparently, if heated enough as to melt and become a liquid, it caused them acute radiation syndrome.

How Kryptonite could it be so useless to humans, yet so dangerous to alien species, she wasn't yet sure. But it was scary.

"Hey..." She looked up from her screen, noticing Kara's sister approach her. "How is she doing?"

"I spoke briefly to doctor Hamilton before I went in... The sunlamps aren't working; she isn't healing." A panic alarm went off inside Lena's head. "I know what you are thinking, and I agree. It's scary. Kara is heavily medicated - so she doesn't feel any pain - but she's still pretty aware of her surroundings and can speak, even if slowly. From the conversation we had, she is just as scared as us. And that worries me even more."

"Alex, wait. If the sunlamps aren't working what do we to then? What's the procedure?"

The woman sat down next to her, looking defeated.

"We don't have one."

Again, panic rose in her chest and mind.

"She wants to talk to you."

"Doctor Hamilton?"

"Kara." The red head replied. "She's sorry for what happened. And I am too."

"The explosion wasn't her fault-"

"-I'm not talking about your lab." She sliced through her words. "I'm talking about your friendship."

If this was any other day, the businesswoman would have left that conversation immediately. But after the events of these past 24 hours, she knew there was no escaping her feelings.

"I know Kara made you believe she didn't trust you... And I know that I, and everybody else, did too... But you have to know, that's not true. We trust you, Lena. You are loyal, you are kind, and you are good."

"Then why did you make me a fool?" She said, clenching her jaw. "Why did you lie to me? All of you?"

Alex inhaled sharply.

"Because we wanted to protect you."

"That's bloody bullshit."

"No, it's not." The Director answered angrily, crossing her arms. "Knowing Kara's identity is risky. All of us, at some point, have been beaten, kidnapped, or mind controlled by her enemies. And I don't know if you noticed, but this last year hasn't been easy. Between Lex, agent liberty, and the president, Kara was in danger, and so were we. Did you know my memories of her were erased? Did you know that I forgot who my sister was?"

"No, I... Didn't."

"Well, it happened. It took me seeing her die, right in front of me, for my brain to remember."

"She died?!"

"Yes. Yes she did." Alex said, looking straight into her eyes. "For a brief moment, she was gone. Her body pulled energy from the grass, the trees, and even fallen leaves to bring her back to life. It was terrifying, but she pulled through. And I believe she'll survive this as well, but she needs you by her side. She needs you to at least listen to her. She needs to know she's not alone."

"I..." Lena was left without any words to say.

Even after that heartfelt speech given by Alex, she still felt betrayed, there's no denying it. But something had shifted inside her. Knowing that the Kryptonian had actually died, had brought a weird hollowness to her chest. It was like her whole world had been torn to shreds. She could have lost Kara, without even knowing it. And she was going to lose her again if she didn't figure out a way to save her.

"Please Lena. Talk to her. I'm begging you."

"You don't need to beg. I'm going."

To the director's surprise, the CEO stood up, took a deep breath, and walked inside Supergirl's room.

\---

Beneath the scalding hot lights of the lamps, Kara remained still with her eyes closed. In silence, she replayed her visit to the vault a thousand times, over and over again. The molten mountain of Kryptonite was possibly one of the most terrifying things she'd ever seen - apart from Krypton's destruction.

The eerie feeling of the burnt hallway. The green rays that slipped through the cracks in the wall. The insufferable heat. None of that even compared to the fear she felt at seeing that radioactive mess.

"Kara?" A voice awakened her from her thoughts.

But not just any voice.

"Lena?"

She tried to take a look at her, but couldn't open her eyes. The brightness was too intense.

"What's going on?" The CEO noticed her struggle and quickly walked towards her bed.

"The lights..." Kara raised her less injuried arm and pointed at the lamps.

"Oh..." She heard Lena say, and then felt something rest upon her face. "There?"

Opening her eyes, she laughed. Of course she was wearing the businesswoman's sunglasses.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

Now that she could actually see her best friend, she noticed how deep the bags under her eyes were. She seemed tired, drained, utterly exhausted. She wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't slept at all since last night.

"How are you feeling?" Lena asked, clearing her throat.

"Not great...not terrible." She joked, in an attempt to break the icy demeanor of the CEO.

Somehow, it worked. She ended up giggling.

"Do you really have to throw 'Chernobyl' references right now?"

"It's better to... Laugh the pain off... Than to wallow in it."

And oh, if her pain wasn't extremely annoying. At every movement she made, she felt a part of her skin protest. Everything burned, and ached, and even with the drugs flowing through her veins, she still felt awful.

"I suppose you're right." Lena conceded, sitting carefully at the edge of her bed. "...Alex told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes." The Kryptonian mumbled. "I wanted to thank you... For saving my life. And I... Wanted to... Apologize to you... For what I did. You didn't... Deserve it."

The way her short breath was exhaled, impregnated with unwavering emotion, broke something inside of Lena. Soon enough, her stone cold heart had melted into a puddle. She began to cry. She couldn't keep herself together, no matter how hard she tried.

"You hurt me, Kara." She confronted her. "I gave you my trust and you broke it."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But that's not enough."

Silence.

A saddened nod.

Quiet tears that fell down the blonde's face and into the pillow.

"Kara, I really want to forgive you... But I can't. Not yet. But maybe..." She took a deep breath. "Maybe we could start again?... Maybe we could try... To speak to each other, talk to each other... And maybe I could get there eventually, you know? Maybe with time, I could forgive you."

"That would be nice..." The hero smiled, still looking away, eyes charged with melancholy. "It would be... But I'm afraid... I don't h-have the time..."

That sentence was like a slap of reality on the businesswoman conscience.

"Kara..."

"I'm dying. That's... just a fact." She stated, voice impregnated with sadness, and above all, regret. "I just... Didn't want to die... Feeling like I hurt... You. I never, never... Wanted to hurt you. And I'm... So sorry... But I understand..." She paused, thoughtfully crafting her next words. "I guess I was always destined... To die alone."

"Don't say that. You're not going to die."

"I wish... I could believe that..."

Coincidence or not, as she finished talking, her vitals went crazy. The machines around her could barely keep up with her heart. Black spots started to cloud her sight, and in a blink, she was out of it.

Before Lena could react, Kara began convulsing on the bed, damaged body shaking and twisting, tearing the already delicate skin to shreds. At loss for what to do, the CEO screamed for help. She quickly retrieved the sunglasses from Kara's face, and was shocked to see that her eyes had rolled backwards into her skull. It was clear then, what was happening to the Girl of Steel. She was having a seizure.

But her health was way too fragile to handle it.

"KARA! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE STAY WITH ME!" Her screams echoed down the hallways of the building, disturbing Doctor Hamilton, who quickly stormed in the room.

"Ray and Carter, get them out of here! Torres, come help me with Supergirl!"  
As Hamilton's nurses dragged her out of there along with Alex -who had ran inside as soon as she started raising her voice-, the CEO felt her anxiety rise stronger than ever before.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Kara wasn't the kind of person destined to die in a hospital bed, covered in burns. She wasn't the kind of person that deserved to be in so much pain, her body completely shut down.  
She was going to be fine. She had to be. She was going to live a long life, have kids, a few dogs and cats, maybe a house with a picket fence, and both of them would get to watch Lex perish in jail for the crimes he had committed.

She wouldn't die now.

She couldn't die now.

Lena didn't know what she was going to do if she died right now.

\---

They had been waiting in the hallway for almost an hour. Lena had wrapped her arms around Alex immediately after her first sob emerged, and now both of them were sat together in the middle of a lonely row of plastic chairs, praying in the name of science and a long dead god for Kara to survive.

In those 60 crucial minutes, time hadn't seemed to have passed quickly enough. Every minute, every second, seemed to drag on for a year. Waiting for news while being left on blank truly was hell.

Once Hamilton came out and said their beloved Kryptonian was stable again, both of them exhaled in relief. They made their way inside, sat down next to the bed, and for at least another hour, kept staring at the blonde like she was bound to fade away at any moment.

Whilst Kara slept, they laid awake, overthinking in the depths of silence. Gazing at the scene, Lena allowed her eyes to wander from her body, to her pillow, to the sunlamps, like she was looking for a fragment of information she hadn't seen beneath all the chaos. Kara's health was like a big puzzle she hadn't yet figured out, but sure as hell was determined to finish.

The solution to this madness struck her without a warning. While observing the cables and wires of the heavy machinery attached to the hero, she finally found the missing piece.

"Alex." She said, straightening her shoulders. "I think I know why Kara isn't healing."

"What?" The director's reddened puppy eyes turned to the side, searching for her own.

"Her cells get healed by the UV light of a yellow sun; it doesn't matter if it's ionising or not. In fact, the stronger the light and the heat, the better, right?"  
"Yes... Her cells are bound to the photonucleic effect, just like Superman, but why-"

"That's the key. Her cells are healing, not her atoms. The ionising radiation from the Kryptonite damaged her body in a atomic level, just like gamma rays would damage ours."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying that our sunlight can only heal and supercharge her cells. Not her atoms, because the UV light it provides isn't strong enough to do it, even if she flew into space and stood right in front of our sun, nothing would happen to them. And I'm saying that exposing her to a stronger UV light doesn't harm her, because she is immune to the ionising aspect of it."

"Which means?"

"It means that the yellow sunlamps are never going to work; they are like putting ice over a broken leg - the muscles may stop hurting, but the broken bone's still there-. It means we need to build a stronger sunlamp that can reach her atoms, by using the light of a hotter, brighter star as a reference." She shot up from her seat, smiling down at Alex. "A blue giant."

\---

It had take them exactly 16 hours to build it, but finally, it was ready. A brand new version of the sunlamps, with stronger lights and higher heat, had been created by the CEO of LCorp. She had scribbled down a blueprint in record time, as well as a list of the things needed to bring the project to life. Alex pulled a pair of strings here and there, J'onn made a couple of calls, and sooner than she would have believed possible, the supplies were at her table. She also had requested a private room inside of the DEO, so she could work without being interrupted. Winn, Nia and Brainy came over to help her put the machine together faster, and once it was finished, all of them decided to test the prototype by leaving a sample of Supergirl's blood under it's light for ten minutes -more time would have melted the glass and ruined the experiment altogether.

Brainy then managed to get hold of a high resolution atomic microscope - a technology that, according to him, came straight from the 23th century-, and together, they carefully examined the results.

It had worked.

The missing electrons, stolen by the radioactive ionising waves of the molten Kryptonite, had returned. And, in a even greater turn of events, it appeared her damaged DNA was repairing itself.

With no time to lose, the team took the lamps to the med bay, where Alex kept a close eye on Kara. The Director had skipped out of her usual black outfit, and now was wearing a special white suit they had designed, which was meant to shield them against the UV radiation of the blue lights.

"I got your message to change myself into this... "She pointed to her clothes. "So I guessing it worked?"

"It worked." Lena allowed herself to smile, even if the knot on her throat was as tight as it could be. "At least it worked on the sample you gave us. We're going to test it directly on her now."

"If you save her... I'll forever be in debt."

"Throw Lex in the deepest pit of hell you can find, and you'll own me nothing." She half-joked, getting two dark goggles from the pockets of her coat. "Put this on. The light of these lamps is... Insane, for a lack of a better word. I don't want you to be blind after we finish."

"Thanks." She took them, and did as she was told.

The lenses were dark, thick, and heavy. But if they protected her eyesight, she didn't mind looking like an evil scientist for a bit.

"Brainy, Winn. Everything ready?"

"All done."

"Nia?"

"Same here, everything's ready to go."

"Great. I'll leave the lights on for at least a minute, to test if Kara responds to it. If she does, we'll continue with five minutes, and check again. We'll repeat this until she fully heals. Understood?" All of them nodded. "What's the number one rule?"

"Don't take the goggles off." The group responded at once.

"And the second one?"

"Don't stand too close to the bed."

"Good, because I don't want anyone else getting injuried any time soon." She commented, moving closer to the wall. "Okay... Here we go."

From a distance, Lena turned on a switch in the left side of the lamp, and the entire room became engulfed in a soft hue of cyan. The air around them turned hot, but not dangerously so. Simultaneously, the lights in the hallways of the DEO flickered and shook; some even went as far as to explode, as if the entire electricity of the facility was drained by the device.

The weirdest thing about this experiment though, hadn't been any of these factors, combined or separated. It had been Kara herself. Not only was she absorbing the healing light provided by the machine, her body was actually starting to glow from it.

Lena immediately raised her hand again and turned the switch off.  
Taking the dark lenses away from her face, she gasped. The first thing she noticed as she did so, was that Kara's veins were jumping out, shining with a white-ish shade of blue. Then, as she got closer, she was perplexed to see that her body was quickly rebuilding the missing parts of muscle and skin, layer after layer, at a speed no one ever had seen happen, not even to the Girl of Steel.  
She walked back, and giving orders to everyone to put their goggles on one more time, she bathed the hero with the blue light once again.

This time around though, Kara woke up.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" The blonde raised her fully healed hand to her eyes, shielding them from the brightness.

In a quick motion, Lena shut the device off again, and in a rush, removed her goggles.

"Hey, I'm not in pain?... And I can move? What's going on?" Kara continued, sitting on the edge of the bed. She covered herself with a folded blanket she had found on a chair next to it, and then, somewhat amazed, took a long, incredulous look at her fresh and healthy skin. "Wasn't I, like... Dead? Five minutes ago?"

"Like any of us were going to let you die." Alex said in a hurry, sprinting to her sister's side and wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. "You're an idiot, you know that?!"

After her initial shock had passed, Kara replied with a smile:

"I'm quite aware of it, yes."

Soon, their private hug was joined by Winn, Nia, and even Brainy. The temptation of going with them was difficult to resist, but Lena stood her ground, and refused to get close. She decided that pretending to check the wires of the lamp was a good excuse to avoid their little show of affection, and to her absolute relief, it had worked. They hadn't minded her absence at all.

After a good while of talking and crying, the group kissed their goodbyes and left. The CEO, however, remained. Even if she didn't feel comfortable sharing her personal space as they did yet, she wanted, or better yet, needed, to talk to Kara.  
So, waiting for her to get dressed with the clothes doctor Hamilton quickly had delivered - her previous burns didn't allow her to wear nothing but bandages-, she kept to herself and stood quietly in the corner, waiting. Soon, she heard the blonde's voice echoe again.

"So... You saved me." She rose from the bed and approached her carefully, like a little kitten trying to get the attention of it's owner. "But... If you don't mind me asking... How? How'd you figure out a cure?"

Lena shrugged, looking away.

"I guess I noticed that, if a yellow sun gave you powers because it's hotter than the red sun you grew up under, it would only be logical that even hotter stars, like for example, a blue giant, would make you more powerful and healthier. And my theory was correct. The UV light of our sun only repairs your cells, while the UV light of a blue star repairs your atoms."

"And Kryptonite radiation changes the structure of atoms... Which meant only a blue sunlamp would be able to help me." Kara connected the dots, smiling at the scientist. "You are a genius, Lee."

"I'm smart, yes... But I'm no genius." She said, chin dropping to her chest. "If I were, I wouldn't have said what I said to you... I would have forgiven you right away...You were dying! And I... I..." Her voice broke as she started crying.

All the emotions she had been holding back since yesterday came out in gut wrenching sobs, that shook her whole body and made her loose her ground.  
Across her, whatever happiness had previously covered Kara's face was gone. Worry slayed her features, as she unconsciously moved closer and closer to her best friend. Stopping dead in her tracks, only a few inches away from the devastated woman, she hesitated for a moment, not quite sure of what to do.

She knew that they hadn't been very close lately, and she knew that mostly, she was to blame for that. She wanted to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But she feared the rejection that most definitely would come. She feared the screams, and the hurtful words, and the broken heart she had been avoiding for these last few weeks.

Yet, she couldn't turn away. She couldn't just leave. Because this was Lena, and when it came to her, she couldn't be quiet in a corner, watching her suffer on her own.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pushing her own panic aside, she said to herself: 'screw it'. She almost had died. She had nothing to lose anyway.  
Shortening the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around her, letting her head rest against her shoulder, delivering the warmth that for so long she had been craving.

To her surprise, the CEO hugged her back. Immediately.

"I'm sorry Kara. I'm so damn s-sorry..." She sobbed, grabbing at the fabric of her clothes.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Lena. I was the one who screwed things up. I should have told you the truth a while ago... I didn't because I was scared." The hero admitted, her own voice cracking. "I could be myself with you, and you never expected me to be anything more than that. You always praised me for doing what's right, but you never were afraid to question my mistakes either. You've always respected my feelings, validated my emotions, seen through my excuses... You made me feel human. You made me feel normal. I didn't want to lose that." She sniffled, and felt the businesswoman looking up at her. "That's not the only reason of why I lied though. Please believe me when I say I only wanted to protected you. Everyone who knows who I am ends up hurt, dead, or missing. It's my curse, and I didn't want you to be trapped under it too."

"I believe you." She spoke sofly, but full of meaning. "I spoke to Alex, before you... Passed out." The memory of her best friend's shaking body made her stop, and take a deep breath in. Bathing in Kara's warmth, and feeling her loving arms around her, she said to herself that the danger was gone, and pushed herself to continue. "... She told me everything. About how much you had lost, about how much you had to give up... I understand your actions. They still hurt, but I understand why you took them, and I believe you when you say you didn't mean to harm me."

"Could you..." Blue watery eyes finally searched hers, and for a moment, Lena's heart stopped. "...Could you forgive me?"

"Kara..."

"I know I asked you this before, and I know you said you needed time, and I'll gladly give it to you because I know that you need it, but..." She paused her rambling, suddenly. "...Do you think that you really can, eventually... forgive me?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" The CEO broke free from the hug, but allowed Kara's hands to be anchored above her hips.

"Yes... Please."

Lena smiled sadly through her tears, raising her fingers up to caress the reporter's face.

"I forgave you the moment I saw you laying half- conscious on those stairs." Her tone was dark. "When I saw you... It's like something inside me broke. I was devastated a-and worried, not only for you, but for me. I was, am, so disappointed with myself. You could have died going down there, and my last words to you would have been of anger and rejection, and that's on me."

"Lena..."

"Let me finish." She begged, swallowing hard. "I feel terrible about everything. The lab burning. The lives of the firefighters and agents that are now gone because of it. The families that this accident destroyed. I don't know how to fix this mess, or how to help..." She looked down, as Kara's frown grew. "But on top of it all, the thing I feel the worst about, it's not having given you the chance to explain yourself to me before you went to the vault. I can't imagine what I would have done if you... If you..."

She couldn't keep up with her apology anymore. She sobbed and sobbed, until her chest ached and her knees became weak.

"Lex blew up that lab, not you. All these people died because of him, not you. Don't blame yourself for his crimes. They are his to pay." The blonde whispered, hugging her tighter. "And yes, perhaps you should have forgiven me. But I definitely should have told you the truth sooner. We're both at fault here, but it doesn't really matter... Lee, I almost died. Trust me when I say that if Rao, if you, gave me this new chance of living, I'm going to make the most of it. I promise you, I'll never lie to you again. I'll never make you feel that kind of pain and anger again. And I'll do everything that's in my power to make you happy. Now look at me." She requested, caressing her face. "I told you something before my mission, didn't I?"

Lena nodded.

"You told me you loved me."

"That still stands."

"Even after everything I've done?"

The blonde smiled, and throwing caution to the wind, leaned forward. Their kiss was messy, fueled by the salty taste of tears, but none of it mattered. The only things of true importance were the passion, the understanding, and love that it conveyed. Lena Luthor was no Kryptonian, but she sure felt like she was flying.

"I'll always love you. I'll always protect you. I'll always be your friend. That means I'll always forgive you."

Mirroring the warm smile that shined a few inches from her face, the billionaire replied.

"You know… I should also have said this sooner." Once again getting closer, she whispered, staring lovingly into her piercing eyes. "I love you too."

  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Fake science is fake. Also, I didn't proof read this.
> 
> (Edit: 12/21/2019- I fixed some mistakes  
(・_・;) )


End file.
